Fall Into a Better Reality
by OmfgPuffin'SoDone
Summary: So- I wrote this forever ago and kind of missed it- Russia x Fem!America. Amelia falls into a coma after a car crash- but she doesn't just sleep. In her dream world, everything is better. The sugar-coated-reality. /this will probably never be finished. Oops?
1. Chapter 1

Oh, hey everyone! Sorry if this fanfic sucks- I wrote it forever ago and kind of missed it, y'know? 

Amelia awoke on a lush green hillside, the sun causing everything to look better. "Wh-where...am I?" She asked herself as she looked around in wonderment. A shady apple tree was a few feet away, the crisp looking, bright, shiny red apples hung on the braches, taunting her. The American stood up, a deep crimson blush spreading across her cheeks as she realized she was nude. Her stomach slightly growled at her as she took dainty steps across the grass, an arm reaching up to grab an apple. The sky was a perfect blue with white, puffy clouds floating across the sky. Amelia admired the suns perfect glow as her hand reached an extremley smooth apple, twisting her wrist slightly to pull it down as the delicate fruit reached her lips. As she bit into it, an amazing sensation spread throughout her mind. She felt as if she was flying, a perfectly sweet taste dancing across her tongue. In the back of her mind she heard a light whisper of a familiar voice. A voice that seemed whispy as it bounced and echoed in her mind. "I...hope you dream of me..."

She felt a gloved hand on her bare back, sending shivers down her spine. As the American turned to face whoever this was, her heart began to beat faster and faster. She turned to meet a tall, silver-haired man with an extremley odd, yet adorable nose, and gorgeous violet eyes. A thick accent filled his voice as he spoke, placing his hands on her shoulders, "We should probably get you some clothes, da?" Didn't she hear this voice before? Moments before? Years before? The tall mans arms picked the woman up bridal style, carrying her down the hill. As they approached a field of sunflowers, Amelia spoke up. "Those flowers...they're amazing! This place..it's amazing! You...who are yo-" her voice cracked slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Me. Who am I?"

"Da. The flowers are our favorite. Why do you ask such questions, my love? Don't you remember this place? Remember me? You're mine. You promised so a long time ago...before you left us here..." The man stared at her, his beautiful eyes examining her. Before Amelia knew it, she felt herself speak up, "What are you talking about?! I've never been here before. I think I would remember being here. I think I'd remember you and myself and everyth-" She was cut off by him pulling her close to him, pressing his lips against hers before pulling away, "My love. Once we get you clothes, I can explain. We are almost home...almost home for good..." The American stared, wide eyed from shock, but nodded anyways. "If I'm yours as you say, then I'm okay."


	2. Chapter 2

In the small hospital room, the soft beeps of the heart monitor could be heard. Ivan sat in the chair, small, silent tears streaming down his face which he was covering with his hands. How long would Amelia, the woman he loved with his whole heart, be this way? He glanced over at her in the hospital bed, watching her sleep. ...It /WAS/ sleep, right? She'd be okay, wouldn't she?

The Russian man remembered how happy she was four days ago, when it started. He remembered every detail. From the way Amelia's face lit up and a grin spread across her face when he first came to her house, to the way she looked off staring into space, daydreaming as she spoke of a better world. He let out a deep sigh which shattered in a small invoulentary gasp. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath. A small knock came on the door as it swung open.

"Mr. Braginsky, we might need to ask you to leave the room for a while. Miss Jones doesn't look like she'll be better anytime soon." the doctor averted his eyes from Ivan's, instead, staring at the ground as he spoke, holding his clipboard close to his body. Did he just say...that she might not be better anytime soon? "N-nyet!" the silver-haired man glared at the doctor with his violet eyes, "I...I cannot leave my little sunflower..." A hot, prickly feeling started in his eyes as teardrops welled up, threatening to spill over once again. All he could do was watch her lay in the bed and breath softly, as she recovered from the car crash.

"Sir, you can come back later. The patient isn't going to wake up soon. You'd be dead right now if it wasn't for her sheilding you. Five more minutes, and you can come back in the morning." A slight chill was sent up Ivan's spine as the man spoke. It was true. It was Ivan's fault that his little American wasn't up and running around, jumping up on his back asking to be carried. His fault she wasn't off in the kitchen, baking and singing with the window open as her sweet voice was carried outside where he would be in the garden. He took slow, heavy stept towards the American in the bed and took one of her tiny hands in both of his gloved hands. His voice wavered from his crying as he kissed her hand lightly. "Sp-spasibo for that my love...I'll be back," a forced chuckle escaped his lips, "I would not want to start a scene." Ivan sat Amelia's hand back down at her side as he began to walk away, trying not to look behind him. The doctor stepped out of his way to let the tall Russian exit as he left, the tears spilling down his cheeks again, silent sobs escaping from his throut.

The door was closed behind him as he closed his eyes, facing closer to the ground. "I...hope you dream of me..." and with that, he left. As slowly as he could.


End file.
